


shatter

by zuark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuark/pseuds/zuark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: waiting + gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	shatter

Life was sweet and simple, all he had to do was wait. It all came by on a silver plate, gently and so lovingly adorned with emeralds so green and purples so enchanting. Smiling up at him like a sweet poison.

Yes… Life was so sweet and simple, when all of the servants and all of the king's men whispered in fear at the sounds of his voice. Sweeter still when his eyes trailed in their general direction and they cowered like mice, away, away to safety.

They dressed him in sugar lace and whispered promises all through day and fed him sweet nectarines when the moon reared her silent head. Casting a soft glow on his battered form. It washed away the flames lingering in his eyes. It held his hand. And softly led him to sleep.

When morning broke, so did he, adorned with rubies and silk. Around and around his frame the silk went til it swallowed him whole. Through the petite silver a face stared back at him. A gaunt face and pale fingers, searching, searching. Slipping against the sleek surface.

Behind it, a monster's eye, hissing, its teeth bared. Ensnaring him, as if in an eternal dream. Whatever it wanted him to be, he would soon become.

A child with eyes reflecting like silvery pools and lips stretched, curved, forced into an unnatural grin. Hair undone with the lightest touches. Face blooming like roses in the night. Lost in a sleep, whispering, whispering. Head outstretched as if waiting.

Claws scrabbled at his face, curling like a vice around it—smiling like a prize won, it rested there, unmoving. Eyes, vivid like amethysts bore it way into him. Sank its poison into his veins with lips pressed against his hand.

With its head bowed, again it rose.

For his patience undying it offered him a gift of shimmering tourmalines and beautiful golden sapphires, all for him.

“Gifts,” it sang with hissing tongues and a silvery wit, “for you, my sweet.”

He reached, gently, cupping the golden hues in his fragile hands. Ruby reds trailed up and met their twin, conceding to each other. With the gentlest sigh, the tourmalines shattered and trailed away to dusty sleep. The sapphires all but closed their eyes, slipping into eternal slumber, laying dormant. Wasting away to nothing.

And its voice whispered back, like stinging hydrangeas, smiling even as the poison searched its way through its veins. Through cracked marble floors and stained white carpet its voice found him, writhing around him like a corpse wanting.

He buried his head, melodies dancing all about, for the night to reclaim him as it had always done.


End file.
